Fire Emblem: The Long Way Home
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: Sue was the daughter of Rath and Lyndis. So while the blood of Sacae flowed in her veins, some of her blood hailed from Lycia as well. In a way, visiting Caelin was a bit like coming home. That, and, of course, she was able to see Roy again.


**The Long Way Home**

_Where are you Sue?_

Roy figured that if he had a piece of silver for every time he'd asked that question over the past year, he'd be the richest man in Lycia. If he had a gold piece for every time he'd asked it, he'd be the richest man in Elibe. And if he only had a copper piece every time he asked where Sue was…well, he'd have enough assets to restore Castle Caelin to glory, he could tell that much. Because standing outside the castle gate alongside Lord Bunting, he could tell that the castle had seen better days.

"The girl's late," Bunting murmured.

Roy didn't say anything.

"By my guess, by an hour."

"You put too much stock in the passing of time, Lord Bunting," Roy murmured.

The man scoffed. "That really the best excuse you have?"

Roy didn't say anything.

"Never said I was complaining. I was just observing. Why, the girl's no different from her mother."

Roy still remained silent. Bunting was a good man, or so he hoped. He'd seen his share of good men, he'd seen his share of bad men, and he'd seen creatures that weren't men at all, standing in testament to how creatures of scale and fire could be as fair or cruel as any son or daughter of Elibe. So, he hoped that he was a good man. He hoped that his assessment was correct in that Guinevere was a good woman, because after Zephiel, Bern needed a monarch like her on the throne. He knew, as best he could, that Lilina was a good woman as well, which was why she'd rule from Ostia as well as her father had. And he?

He was here. In Caelin canton. A province of the Lycian Alliance that technically hadn't existed for nearly two decades, and had been administered by Ostia for that duration. He was here rather than at Castle Pherae, looking to rebuild his own canton after so much was lost to Bern. Here, because of an offer he'd made to a girl who didn't even come from this country, who'd never expressed any real desire to stay in the country, and who even after accepting his offer to visit this castle, hadn't even managed to arrive on time. "Pride and punctuality," his father would say. "A good leader needs both."

He also needed to be good with a sword, Roy reflected. And again, he found himself fingering his in a bid to calm his nerves and-

"Ah, there she is."

He let go immediately, his right hand leaving the hilt of his blade and going to his forehead to shield himself from the sun's glare. Down the road that led to the castle, he could see a solitary rider. The horse itself was little distinct from the ones bred in Pherae – faster, lighter, granted, but to the untrained eye, little distinction regardless. The rider however, could not be mistaken for anyone else than a daughter of Sacae. Her long green hair, caught in the wind, as if grass billowing under a summer breeze. Her clothing – a collection of leather and horse skin, draped around her in a way that gave her a regality of her own. And her bow, still strung over her back along with a quiver of arrows. Arrows that on the battlefields of the war, Roy had seen make their mark time and again. Often, he would ask where Sue was, only to find that the answer might as well be "everywhere." The battle would begin, she'd ride off, the battle would end, and when he went over matters in a command tent, she'd turn up and ask what he wanted her to do next. And while he'd eventually answer it, it always came after a period of just looking at her. Enraptured.

"There she is." Bunting glanced at Roy. "Interesting method of courtship Lord Pherae, but-"

"Lord Bunting?"

"Yes?"

"Please be quiet."

"Yes. Of course. Quiet." The two men watched as Sue dismounted. Her horse let out a snort and trotted off. Roy had long since learnt not to ask whether it would come back – Sue had given him the same answer over and over, and the answer was always justified.

"Hello," she said. She looked at Roy – not for too long though, before her gaze shifted to Bunting. "Haven't seen you before."

"No. But I'm nonetheless honoured to make your acquaintance." He extended a hand. "Lord Milton Bunting. Castellan of Castle Caelin."

Sue gingerly took the hand, and shook it like so. She glanced at Roy. "I thought your cantons were ruled by marquesses."

"They are," Roy said. "But Caelin canton is administered by Ostia, so it doesn't have a marquess, only a castellan."

Sue stared at him.

"There's still dukes of course, and barons, who govern parcels of land. But…" He trailed off – the girl was still staring at him. "Sorry," he murmured.

Sue let go of Bunting's hand. "I should apologize if I kept you waiting," she said. "I started by following the roads, but I thought that so silly when I could just cut across the fields. But then one of your farmers started yelling at me, and I realized I'd made a mistake."

Roy and Bunting looked at each other.

"So then I jumped the fence into another field and heard the sounds of a horse in distress. So I rode over, and found a mare trying to give birth to a foal, but it wouldn't come out. So while the farmers weren't too happy to see me at first, I was able to help the poor thing emerge into the world. She spent a lot of time thanking me after that."

"The farmer's wife?" Roy asked.

"No, silly, the horse."

Roy blushed. He didn't like being called silly. But he did like the way she smiled at him…least up until Bunting laughed and diverted the girl's attention to him.

"You are your mother's daughter," he said.

Sue's eyes lit up. "You knew my mother?"

"For a time, yes. I was the steward to Lord Hausen, and knew your mother for a time. Or at least what time allowed when she was in the castle."

"Oh yes," Sue said, her eyes still shining, her lips still in a smile. "She'd tell me stories of her time in Caelin. Mostly spent outside this big rocky thing." She took a step forward and looked at the walls. "So many of these things in these lands. Bern, Etruria, and evidently Lycia as well."

Roy cleared his throat. "They're kind of needed. I mean, every lord needs-"

"So," Sue said. She looked at Roy, looked like she wanted to say something, but instead shifted her gaze to Bunting. "Sacae calls, as do the Kutolah. But Lord Pherae made the offer of allowing me to visit the place which was my mother's home for a time, as was that of my mother's mother, and my mother's mother's mother, whose name my mother also bore. So…" She unslung her bow, her arrows, and drew a small curved blade from her belt that Roy hadn't even noticed until now. She presented them to Bunting. "I am in your hands."

Bunting bowed and took them. "I would be honoured."

The two walked into the castle, leaving Roy outside. Feeling very confused.

And very alone.

* * *

"And this is Lord Manroth, father of Lord Hausen. I'm afraid a blight on the name of House Caelin, given the unjust levies he raised upon his own people, but marquess, nonetheless. I can only thank the Light that Manroth's second son did not serve as marquess long enough to warrant the portrait treatment."

Roy barely listened as he and Sue followed Lord Bunting. By his estimate, this tour of Castle Caelin had gone on for over an hour. It reminded him of when, as a child, his father had led him through Castle Pherae, going over the history of their house. It had been boring then, and been boring now. Every so often Eliwood would come across some lord or lady who'd accomplished great deeds on the field of battle, but since the Scouring, Elibe had known a thousand years of relative peace. Only the war of yesteryear had created a war that had consumed the entire continent. And when Roy had pressed his father for details of his own deeds, of how he had defeated Nergal and his ilk, his father had scarce obliged. And while his mother had told stories as well as she had once danced, Roy had quickly learnt not to tax her so.

"And this is Lord Hausen, your great-grandfather," Bunting continued.

Roy stifled a yawn. This wasn't for him, he told himself. This was for Sue – a chance to connect with her Lycian heritage before galloping off to the north. As they walked through the hallway, he glanced in her direction. To his surprise, she was already looking at him, but as soon as their eyes met, she diverted her gaze back up to the portraits.

_Idiot. _Roy felt like kicking himself. _This isn't about you. It's about her._

"I'm afraid Lord Hausen passed away before you were born," Bunting said, as the trio came to the portrait of the last marquess of Caelin. "He did live long enough to reunite with his grand-daughter though, as I'm sure you're aware."

"Yes." Sue looked up at the portrait, and Roy saw her smile. "My mother spoke highly of him, before he was taken into the womb of Mother Earth." She looked at Bunting. "Was he happy? In his last days I mean."

"Very happy, especially so when your mother told him of the love she'd found on the battlefield."

_Rath, _Roy reflected.

Sue nodded and glanced at Roy. "Fancy that," she said, with a wink. "Finding love during war."

Roy shrugged, not sure how to respond.

"Would you know anything about that?" she asked.

He toyed with telling her about his father, Lord Eliwood, and the woman who had become his bride, the Lady Ninian. A tale told in its entirety to only a few, because the knowledge that Eliwood had wed a half-dragon would turn a few heads, not to mention that such a union had produced a child. But still, this was Sue's story, and not his.

"Nothing much," he murmured.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Well, I do know that the Lord Hector found his future wife when fighting alongside my father, but-"

Sue turned around and cast her gaze down the hallway. "Oh my," she whispered. She headed further down. Roy, wondering if he'd said something wrong, followed her down to the next portrait. He saw her stand there, her hands screwed into fists, and looking up at the portrait, he could guess why.

"The Lady Lyndis," Bunting said. "Wife of Lord Hausen. Your mother's grandmother, and whose name she bore."

Sue stared. So did Roy. He'd never met Lyndis of the Lorca, who'd fought alongside his father decades ago. But given how her father had described her, given how Sue appeared before him, and given the look on the portrait, the similarity was unmistakable.

Lyndis Caelin didn't have Sue's verdant green hair, but rather a simple brown. But apart from that, there was an uncanny resemblance. Even more resemblance between her and her granddaughter, and great-granddaughter, than her daughter herself.

"And this is Lady…"

Sue walked past the portrait of her grandmother, and instead went to the one of her mother. Or, what there was of it.

"Mother?" she whispered.

Roy saw the issue. It had never been finished. There was a faint outline, some use of paint, but the artist had never had the chance to finish it. Roy watched as Sue looked at him. Looked at her, waited for her to say something, before she scowled and looked at Bunting. "Why does my mother look like this?" she asked.

Bunting bowed his head. "Your mother…well, she never sat still long enough for her portrait to be taken. Half the time she was out riding through the canton. The other half of the time she was in the garden. Then came Laus's rebellion, then your mother's battle against Nergal, and not long after that, she headed to Sacae with your father."

Sue looked like she wanted to say something, but nevertheless swallowed her words. She looked back at her mother's portrait, and gingerly stretched out her hand to the parchment. "My mother said she'd come back to Caelin one day," she whispered. "Said she'd take me with her. Father objected, but then when…well, when the water sickness came, she…well, it was clear that she couldn't travel so far. Then it became clear that she wouldn't be able to ride. Then…" She lowered her gaze and Roy watched her put a fist to her chin, in a bid to keep it from wavering. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Gingerly, he reached out for her shoulder. Then he drew his hand back, unsure if that would be appropriate or not. Deciding that it would be, he reached out again, before his conscience reminded him that it would be very inappropriate to touch a lady in such a manner, but it would be just as inappropriate not to say something to ease her soul. So, to that end, he had to decide what the best thing to say was, and-

"Lord Bunting," Sue said. She glanced at Roy for a moment before turning her gaze to the lord. "You mentioned a garden. If I may, I would like to visit it."

"Of course. It's adjacent to the castle's east wall."

"Very well." She took his hand and shook it. "I thank you, Lord Bunting. My father always told me that the lords of Lycia spoke much and acted little, but clearly some words have meaning behind them." She glanced at Roy. "Of course, some remain silent."

Roy shrugged. "I didn't want to-"

"Goodbye," she said, and headed off down the corridor. Running off as she always had.

_Something I said? _Roy wondered. He watched Sue head off down the corridor. He saw her glance back at him, and thus he shifted his gaze to Bunting – not very appropriate to watch a lady leave when she clearly didn't want to be followed.

"I hope that didn't take too much of your time," Roy said. "I understand that in the aftermath of the war, the Lycian League but-"

Bunting whacked him over the head.

"The hell?!" Roy exclaimed. He staggered backwards. "You-"

"Roy, you're the future marquess of House Pherae, and I'm but a steward. But I am nevertheless obliged to inform you that you are, without a doubt, the densest man I've ever met. And in my seventy-plus years of walking this world, that's saying something."

Roy wanted to say something, but his tongue was tied up. Him? Dense? He'd single-handedly won the war against Bern, and saved the continent from a second Scouring. How, in the name of the Light, could he be dense?

"Seriously, why are you even still standing here?" Bunting asked.

"Because…well, because you hit me on the head, and since Sue wants privacy, I-"

Bunting hit him again.

"Ow!"

"Roy Pherae, I don't know how you won the war with eyes like yours, but you've somehow missed that the girl's besotted with you."

Roy's head kept pounding, and his heart picked up the pace to meet it.

"Ex…excuse me?"

"Lord Roy, half of the time she wasn't looking at the paintings, she was looking at you. And every time, without fail, you looked away."

"I was just being-"

"Then she looks at you again when she sees an unfinished portrait of her mother, and she looks to you again. And yet again, you stand aside."

"But I-"

"Now she's gone off to the garden, and she didn't even do that without giving you another glance."

"I-"

Bunting went to hit him again but Roy grabbed his arm. "Hit me again," he whispered, "and you'll be having a nice chat with the likes of King Zephiel."

Bunting said nothing, and Roy let him go. He took a breath, composing himself as his mother had taught him. She had the blood of dragons. So did he, even if more diluted. With her, it had manifested in dance and song. With him…it was fire. A fire that was suppressed most of the time, but on the field of battle…it was there. It was always there. And when it erupted, none had been able to stop him.

"Why are you here, Lord Roy?" Bunting asked.

Roy sighed. He didn't know. Soon, Sue would return to Sacae and the Kutolah, and he'd taken over as marquess from his father.

"Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I thought Sue might enjoy the chance to see the place her mother lived at, even for a time."

"And do you give such gifts to every man and woman who's fought beside you?"

Roy didn't say anything.

"I didn't think so." He reached into his tunic, and pulled out a parchment. "I was going to give this to you to give to her. Ideally under better circumstances, but I don't think you're going to have another chance."

Roy frowned, but it faded once he unrolled the parchment and saw what was on it. He understood.

Right now, he understood a lot.

##

To his joy, he found her in the garden.

Grass. Trees. Flowers. Pebble stones arranged in semi-circular patterns. He smiled as he walked over to her, feeling warmer than mild spring day would usually allow for. Bunting had deposited her weapons in a box at the entrance, and Roy realized that she'd taken them out before exiting the castle. Because as she sat in the centre of the garden, he could see them on the ground beside her. Her hair, greener than even that of the grass, flowed down to it. Smiling, with parchment in hand and sword long sheathed, he walked over to her.

He came to a stop though, as he saw what she was doing – making arrows. Stone-tipped ones rather than from iron. He hesitated, wondering what to say, or even if he should say anything.

"The birds tell me that you're being silent again."

And now she'd thrown him off the horse, into the river, and told him to swim. He nevertheless gingerly walked over, looking over her shoulder.

"Making arrows?" he murmured.

Sue remained silent, and continued with her work. He looked at the three she'd made so far.

"Not bad."

The birds kept singing.

"They're laughing at you," Sue murmured.

Roy tried not to frown, but failed. "So, the birds tell you things. Is it just birds, or the wind as well?"

Sue just kept making arrows. Roy walked around to face her, but her gaze was ever to the grass.

"Grass talking to you?" he asked.

"The grass doesn't talk to me, don't be silly," Sue said.

"Oh." Roy smiled. "Well I guess that-"

"The soil tells me that these arrows are made of good rock. The grass has nothing to say on the matter."

"Right…"

Sue looked up at him. "I know you think I'm crazy. Well, I know that you won't listen, that when you grow up surrounded by stone walls, all you hear are your own words." She looked back down at the arrows. "Well, it doesn't matter. Before the morrow I'll have headed to home."

"Sue…"

"And you won't need to worry about the birds. They talk a lot, but they're not-"

"Sue!"

She fell silent and looked up at him, a scowl etched on her features.

"Sue, I…" He paused – he wanted to say that he much preferred it when she smiled, that the scowl didn't suit her, but decided to put such words aside. "I don't think you're crazy."

She just sat there, staring at him. The birds were still singing, and a breeze caught the blades of grass. So, 'listening' to them, he squatted down in front of her.

"I don't think you're crazy," he repeated. "I mean…well, I've seen things I never thought were possible. Dragons, for one thing. And if in this world, the world itself talks to you, then…" He shrugged. "Look, I can't lie. I don't hear it. But if you do, then…I believe you."

Sue's scowl faded, but it wasn't replaced with a smile. She just shrugged and went back to making more arrows.

"Sue, I'm sorry if I forced this on you," Roy continued. "I just thought that…well, I mean, how you feel about your Lycian side is up to you, but I thought you might want to see where your mother lived for a time." He took a breath. "Maybe a big stone castle isn't the best place to listen, but-"

"Actually I liked it."

"Oh?" Roy's eyes lit up. More so as she looked at him.

"I enjoyed it," she said. "Well, not so much the castle, but the paintings. They were so lifelike. And the library – I've never seen so many books. My mother taught me how to read, but she only took a few when she left with my father."

"If you like books, I could show you the Great Library of Ostia."

"And the garden," Sue continued. She got to her feet, dropping her half-made arrow into the grass. She turned around, and walked to a tree. "There's nothing like this in Sacae. Some tribesmen say our land is our garden, but this…" She knelt down to pick up a flower. "Someone grew this. Someone made this." She turned around and looked at Roy. "It's beautiful. Even when you close off all the fields, and make roads, and build castles, there's still so much beauty here."

_Now there is, _Roy thought.

Should he have said that? He didn't know. Sue was looking at him, and he realized, waiting for him to say something. He opened his mouth, but-

"Still," Sue said. She knelt down and began to pick up her arrows, old and new, and stuffed them into her quiver. "Sacae calls. The Kutolah call."

"Sue, I…"

She got to her feet. "I do appreciate it Roy. I don't doubt your canton has a bright future. But I-"

"Sue, I don't want you to go."

There. He'd said it. Said the worst possible thing, because he'd said what he'd wanted, rather than asking what she wanted. His father had put his mother before everything else, and he knew that when he wed, he'd have to do the same.

"I'm sorry," he said. He lowered his head. "I shouldn't have said that?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what I want, I didn't ask what you wanted." He raised his gaze. "And I know you want to go back to Sacae, and it's unfair of me to ask you to stay, and…"

She just stood there. One of her arrows was still in her hands, and she was twiddling the tip with her fingers.

"…but you're like no-one I've ever met, and I can't stop thinking about you, and I think about what you say, about birds, and beasts, and trees, and I wonder if I'm mad, and then I think I'm mad, because thinking about you is driving me mad, and the world went mad a year ago, and I'm asking how I'm-"

She kissed him, and more than once. Again and again, as she held his cheeks in her hands, and interlocked her lips with his over and over. He didn't fend her off, but nor did he embrace her. And he suspected that was part of the reason as to why she eventually stopped, drawing herself back.

"I'm sorry," she said, before lowering her gaze to the ground. "I did something wrong, didn't I?"

"What?"

"You have so many rules here. Lords, and marquesses, and dukes, and duchesses, and kings, and queens, and mistresses, and-"

"Don't you have rules?"

Sue met his gaze, a fire in her eyes. "The people of Sacae do not lie."

"…and?"

The fire dimmed, and she twisted one foot behind hers. "Not being able to lie can make things simpler."

Simpler. Oh for things to be simple, Roy reflected. Because on one hand, the wild girl in front of him had kissed him – kissed him a lot – and while he could lie, saying that he hadn't enjoyed it was one such lie he wasn't willing to entertain. But on the other hand…

Sue smiled suddenly, and Roy raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"The birds are calling you a fool. They say you want to leave the nest, but are too afraid to fly." She glanced up at the tree. "But they also say I'm caught between the nest and the plain. Both call me, but I can only listen to one song."

"Sue…"

She threw her hair back. "It doesn't matter," she said. "I won't say much, only that-…"

"Sue." Roy held up the parchment. The one he'd carried in his hand up until now, and one that the girl in front of him had ignored until now, or somehow not noticed. "Whatever you choose…I think you should have this."

She gingerly took the parchment, as if she'd never held such a thing before. She looked at him. "How do I…"

"You unroll it." He made a motion with his hands. "Like this."

"Oh." Her cheeks reddened, but she nevertheless obliged, unrolling the paper so that she could behold the image. "This is…oh my."

Roy walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bunting wanted you to have this. And I don't think he was the only one."

The two of them beheld the sketch, for that was indeed what it was. A sketch of a woman with her sword in hand, and a smile on her face. A sketch that while without the colour of Lyndis, daughter of Madelyn Caelin and Hassar of Sacae, as the portrait in the castle showed, was at least complete.

"It was drawn by someone named Mark," Roy continued. "A parting gift of sorts for Castle Caelin before my father's army disbanded after the death of Nergal."

"I know of Mark," Sue whispered. She sat down on the grass and stared at the image of her mother, before looking up at Roy. "He loved her, you know."

Roy blinked – he didn't know. Of all the things his father had told him about the tactician-mercenary that had helped lead him to victory, that hadn't been among them.

"My mother loved him too, but, not in the same way," Sue continued. She looked back at the picture and traced a finger down the woman's cheek. "So many people loved her. When she died…" She took a breath. "When she died, she returned to Mother Earth. Father Sky wept, and even the birds gave their condolences. Just like the river and grass." She got to her feet and rebound the parchment. "I should give this back," she said.

"No. Lord Bunting said it was yours."

"But he-"

"He's the castellan of Castle Caelin, so it's his to give. And…I think you should have it."

Sue nodded and stuffed the sketch under her clothing. "I'm sure my father will appreciate this when I see him." She looked away from Roy, her gaze turning east, past the trees, and over to the fields that ran across Caelin, and indeed, all of Lycia. "Whenever that may be."

Roy didn't say anything. The moment of intimacy they'd shared felt like it was already fading. But what else could he say right now bar…well, the truth?

"It's funny," Sue mentioned. She put her hands behind her back and started to walk. "There's the nest, which is my home – my tribespeople. But this place, this land, this is in my blood as well. One place too open, one place too closed. One bound by blood, the other…" She looked at Roy. "…bound by bond."

"You can have both," he said. "I've seen the way you ride that horse of yours."

Sue snorted. "I bet you have."

He took her hands in his. "You can stay," he said. "Pherae, Caelin, Ostia. They're all yours to ride. Horses, birds, grass…"

"Roy, I…" She bit her lip, and looked down. "No."

"No?"

"You live in a cave of stone. I've been in one and it's suffocating." She glanced back at Castle Caelin. "I don't suppose your castle is much different?"

"Well, a bit better kept perhaps, but-"

"And of course, if I were to stay, you would have me wear pretty dresses, and sing pretty songs, and-"

"What? No, of course not."

She stared at him. "But the ladies of Lycia…"

"My father married a half-dragon."

Sue stared at him.

"My father married a half-dragon," Roy said, scarce able to believe that he was revealing this information at all. "So, yes. The blood of dragons flows within me."

Sue let her hands go and put a hand to her chin.

"He loved her," he said. "I loved her. She was different, and she never really fit in, and in the end, that never mattered. He loved her. I loved her. Just like your grandmother loved your grandfather. Sacae's your home. Lycia's your home. Pherae…" He took a breath. "Pherae can be your home. The fields, the rivers, the trees, the birds. Even the castle. It's yours. If you want it."

"You're…quarter dragon," Susan murmured.

Beads of sweat glistened on the back of Roy's neck, and not just because of the midday sun.

"That actually makes a lot of sense."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the way you swung Durandal around, and the way I've seen fire dance in your eyes, well, yes. I mean, maybe you're lying but…" She glanced at the trees, before back at him.

"Trees have an opinion on the matter?"

"No. The trees are still sleepy from winter. So I guess I can…" She trailed off, before whistling. A whistle unlike Roy had ever heard. Not just a high pitch, but a song in of itself. And it must have meant something, because moments later he heard the sound of galloping, and as he turned, he saw Sue's horse arrive. It snorted as it shook its head, calming down as she ran her fingers before its mane. She looked at Roy and smiled.

"Fancy a ride?" she asked.

He stared at her as she mounted, slinging her bow and arrows over her back. "Well?"

"A ride to where?"

She nodded in the direction of the sun. "My mother told me that when she lived with her grandfather, there was a hill she'd often ride up to. She'd say that on a clear day, when the sun was lowest, she would look north and imagine the plains of Sacae."

Roy didn't say anything. Sue wanted to go home.

She smiled. "I doubt that's even possible," she said. "Though I understand Pherae canton is not too far away, so maybe I could see it from there."

He looked up at her, his eyes shining. Hers as well, as she extended a hand down to his. He got up on the horse and she looked back at him.

"I'm not going to be cooped up in that castle," she said. "And I'm not going to wear silly dresses, or sing silly songs, or do any of those things."

"No. Of course not."

"Good. Because you're going to help me read, and help me make paintings as good as the ones in Castle Caelin."

"I…am?"

"Yes. And I'm going to get you to listen to the birds, because they're saying very nasty things about you."

"Shouldn't I…not listen to them, then?"

"No." Sue said. "I suppose not."

She laughed, as did he. Before he kissed her. Not nearly as much as she'd kissed him, but it was enough. No lie now, between them. Nothing left unsaid.

"Hold on," she whispered, before galloping off, under the light of spring's sun.

* * *

_A/N_

_I know, I know, RoyxLilina is_ Binding Blade_'s canon pairing, or at least as close to canon as pairings can be in the franchise (e.g. EliwoodxNinian and ChromxSumia). Still, what's wrong with a little experimentation?_

_Maybe a lot, maybe none, but it actually made me realize that _Binding Blade _can be recontextualized by who you pair in _Blazing Blade_, if you think about it. Make Roy the son of Ninian? Arcadia is recontextualized, not to mention his biology is shifted. Make Roy Lyn's son? Interactions with Sue are recontextualized. Make Roy the son of Fiora? Um...okay, I dunno, but seriously, who the heck pairs Eliwood with Fiora anyway?_

_Says the person who paired Roy with anyone with Lilina I guess, but, well, go figure._


End file.
